Dying Moon
by ellerose11711
Summary: Based off of the Twilight series, following the plot- differnt characters and villians. What would it be like if Bella had fallen for Jacob, and there were other supernatural things? But really Bella is not in it, its just ma character with a werewolf.
1. Descriptions

DESCRIPTIONS :D

**PIXIE:**

-live forever, can be killed by faeries or other pixies (older, higher in rank)

-don't age

-of the winter, darkness

-no magic, can use a 'glamour'

-extraordinary long memory, unfortunately they are scatter brained

_Appearance_

_-_short

-pale, cool skin

-angelic faces

-exotic looking, sharp features

**FAERY:**

**-**live forever :D (can be killed by other faeries and pixies)

-age, look the same

-of the summer, rare occasion of winter(too weak to survive)

-beautiful

-use 'glamours'

_Appearance _

-tall

-dark hair

-warm (glow)

**WEREWOLF:**

**-**warm skin

-semi- indestructible

-grow quickly (when human)

- slow aging rate

-can shift form at will

-wolf's share a mind

-still have a heart :)

**VAMPIRES:**

**-**hard, cold skin

-only magical being

-freakin hot

-indestructible to human forms of killing

-powers to seduce

-no heart :(

**CHARACTERS:**

_Andrea:_

_-_faery

look:

dark red hair, light blue-grey eyes. tallish

personality:

shy, quiet, gentle...

_Estella:_

-pixie

look:

short strawberry blonde hair, choppy layers. orangeish eyes :o short

personality:

loud, open, personable...

_Seth:_

_-_werewolf

look:

shaggy black hair with grey eyes. good build, nice tummy..

personality:

loud and silly, can be competitive and aggressive, opinionated but kind

_Victor:_

coooming soon :D

**Seth:** werewolf

**Estella: **pixie

**Andrea:** faery

**Victor: **vampire


	2. Only Shadows

**Prologue**

As I sat in the tree house, I traced the swirling patterns of the wood that was the floor. A whispering filled the air of the woods, a whispering that came from an enemy. A frightening sound. A sound that would chill the blood of anyone normal. A sudden baying drowned out the horrific sound. It was the perfect setting of a horror film. But instead of fear striking my heart, I felt relieved.

I was not alone. I felt warm hands on my arms, and didn't need to turn to tell who it was. "I didn't frighten you?" he asked. I turned then, frowning.

"Only Shadows." I murmured. He smiled, then replaced the smile with a frown.

"There is more to fear then Shadows." He murmured, now looking out one of the windows. I sighed and shook my head, causing my dark red curls flicked his neck. He returned his gaze to me, his eyes cloudy.

"When I have you, why should I fear anyone?" I whispered. I pried his arms from his side and put his arms around me. I peeked up to his face, and again he was looking away. "Let's go. I'm cold." I murmured, lying, so maybe he would forget what I had said. He sighed; he knew I was lying. Who could be cold with him and his heat radiating skin?

He shrugged off his coat anyways, and put it on my shoulders, then he swung me up into his arms. As he ran, the whispering continued, seeming closer then it should.

"Seth?" I whispered, wondering if he heard the sound. If I could, he should be able to. He looked down at my face.

"Yes?" he murmured, his face wiped of any emotion. I decided I would forget it and not push him anymore. I shook my head and snuggled against his warm chest, closing my eyes as he raced through the forest.


	3. Plans

I woke up, my alarm beeping loudly. I punched the 'off' button quickly on my alarm, not wanting to wake up my father, Michael. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, wishing it was still Sunday, and that maybe I hadn't stayed up so late last night. Light sunlight filtered through the window, lifting my spirits. I stood and opened the drapes, showing off the long stretch of farmland. In the early daylight I could see Chuck, Michael's farmhand, wandering out to get started on the day's work.

I watched for a moment, and then lifted the window open. I leaned out and squinted to see the dark woods, stretching out behind the wide expanse. I searched until I thought I could see the small pacing outline waiting for me.

"Seth." I whispered, already excited. I hurried to the bathroom, and rushed hurriedly though my shower and other things. After I was woken up, I raced down the stairs to get something to eat. Michael waved as he stepped out the door, and I gave him a smile. I watched out the window as he stepped into his car, then drove off down the street. It seemed only a moment before Seth was knocking at the door.

I skipped happily to the door and jerked it open. Seth's face broke into a smile, and he wrapped me into a bone-crushing hug. "Good morning." He whispered, tapping my nose. I blushed, and then hurried to get my things.

Seth drove me to school in his truck, happily laughing with me, all of the previous nights' worries gone. We rolled up to the curb, and I got out. "Is Peter still having the bonfire?" I asked, hopping our plans wouldn't be broken. Seth nodded.

"I'll pick you up tonight." He smiled suspiciously, and drove away. I turned and walked into school, wondering what might be different from the other times I'd gone to the bonfire.

* * *

**Sorryy these have been really short- they are a part of an actual storie that I've been writing so this is the only way for them to make sense. I figure if you like it enough you will keep going. ;)**

**Review please!**


	4. The Vision

(Time- Friday)

Estella stopped short. "Oh damn, Vic, I forgot my chemistry book." She gave him a dark glare. "No pun intended, and no comment." Victor smiled lightly and help up her missing book.

"Do you think I'd let you forgot the most important thing?" he asked, handing it to her. Estella pulled it away from him, and swung her bangs out of her eyes. She glanced down the hall-way then looked up at Victor.

"Why aren't you… out?" she whispered, and knew that he would know exactly what she was talking about. Outside the sun was glimmering, and today his eyes looked a dangerous very dark gold.

Victor sighed and took Estella's books from her. "Is there a need? Why are you out? Isn't your queen having her celebration today?" Estella sighed, pinned.

"Pixies have short-term memory loss." She hissed, then retaliated, "are these mortals, just…delicious?" she asked, pleased with herself that she could think of something vampire related, but not over the top. Victor threw back his head and started laughing.

Estella growled then stomped off to class. She threw her books down on the desk and started grumbling about 'stupid boys' and something else murderous under her breath.

"Are you ok, Ella?" Estella's lab partner asked, scooting away to give her room. Estella looked up at her. Her partner's name escaped her for the moment, then she relaxed, allowing her senses go back over the past today, and she remembered meeting Andrea.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Andy. You know, Victor." She said, remembering having this conversation with Andrea before. Their conversations usually consisted of small talk, seeing neither one of them new the other well.

Andrea smiled. "Yea, Seth is the same, but he seems to restrain it at his best." Estella rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Boys." The teacher drowned on about something Estella had already learned a few years back. She sensed that her teacher, Mr. Brins, was going to call on her, so she sensed the answer. Mr. Brins called Estella's name.

"Are you planning on answering, Ms. Maru?" he asked.

Estella leaned back and answered, "H2O, water." Mr. Brins looked puzzled at her quick answer, but continued on asking questions. Estella looked down at her doodling. She often drew while at school because she couldn't stand to have to listen to the things she had already learned. "Wow. The Mona Lisa. That's new." She mumbled. She ripped it out of her notebook, and put it with the other drawings. As she placed it on top of the drawing of another famous painting, she saw a face of someone familiar. She gasped, horrified. Several heads turned, but Mr. Brins didn't stop his lecture to investigate.

Estella glanced at Andrea before pulling out the drawing. Her hand brushed over the face, and instantly a vision invaded her mind.

_Andrea stood before the Faerie Court. The King seemed to be talking to her. Ariamay's faced was contorted with pain, but the pain was chased away by a smile. She answered him, then stood still. Suddenly she was surrounded by brilliant white lights, then she stood there, shimmering in the midst of faeries. She stood still, then collapsed._ Estella's vision vanished, but was quickly replaced with another. _Andrea lay somewhere with her legs pulled up tightly against her chest. Tears were streaking down her face, and she was shaking. Something brown and furry rested itself on her arm. The brown thing was whining, whimpering. _

As Estella's vision disappeared, it was replaced with her regular vision. Andrea was watching her, and half the class was turned around to face her. Estella's pale skin turned red for a moment, then she mumbled some excuse. Mr. Brins didn't ask what she had been doing, but just passed out their homework. Estella took and shoved it into her book as the bell rang.

She glanced at Andrea. She was smiling and happy, obviously unaware of the danger she would be in. Estella closed her books and watched her leave. She moved to leave the room, and follwed Andrea out to her locker. She was busy inside her locker, so as Andrea pushed it open a little, Estella put her hand on the outside, stopping it before it hit her.

"Hey, Andy. I was wondering if you would like to spend the night tonight, ya know to work on some homework. I don't really get what Mr. Brins is teaching us." Estella asked, hoping to avoid her vision. It has seemed so vivid, and it felt like it was going to happen soon. Estella hardely knew Andra, but she couldn't stand by and let harm come to her.

"I'm going to a bonfire tonight, but I'm sure that Seth will be able to drop me off at your house." Andrea said, zipping up her backpack. Estella smiled.

"Ok, call me when you get an answer." Estella said, dropping her cell number and Andrea's back back. With a smile, she turned and walked to Victor.

* * *

**Again, so sorry if that made no sense...I'm just cutting up this story into chapters...**


	5. The bonfire

Seth was waiting for me as I walked out of school. He pulled me into a one harmed hug as he took my books from me. "Hey, Seth." I said cheerfully. "Estella asked me if I wanted to spend the night tonight. I said that that would be fun. Do you think that you could drop me off at her house after the bonfire?" I said in a hurry. I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings about spending the night.

He shrugged. "I don't know why you girls like that type of thing. Ugh, what is to like?" he said, glancing at me as he did so.

I sighed. "What, guys don't understand the art of painting nails and doing each other's hair? You seriously must learn." I said, flicking his shoulder. He laughed, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Where does she live?" he asked, pushing a notepad at me with a pen stuck in the binding. I quickly wrote it down then said the address out loud so he wouldn't have to look away from the road. "Sweet, that's near Peter's house." I nodded and then got out of the care; we had reached my house faster than if i had been driving.

"Will you pick me up at five?" I asked, knowing that he would answer yes anyways. He nodded then sped off. I smiled in the direction of his car, then ran inside. Michael was not home yet, so I hurried upstairs to change.

In the first year that I had been going to school, Estella had not really struck me as the sleep over type. Not that we talked a lot or anything. She was quiet around me, not saying much or asking much.

As I dug around in my backpack, I thought it was even weirder that she asked spur of the moment to ask me to sleep over. I didn't really know her, but I guess she was friendly enough. We had a few classes together, but other wise we were just acquaintances.

I shrugged and turned on my laptop. A star briefly twinkled and spun around on the screen, then it showed a picture of me bombarding Seth with water balloons at his house in the forest. I smiled at the memory, then plugged my backup into the computer. I opened my report and got to work on a lit report that was long due.

It was about a half-hour to five before I realized how much time had gone by, so I saved and went downstairs. Michael was just coming in the door, so I hurried to find something to heat up.

"Don't worry, Andrea. Chuck's wife's leftovers feed me." He said, closing the fridge door. "Doing anything tonight?" he asked me when he saw I wasn't in my pajamas as I normaly was this time.

I nodded. "Seth's friends are having a bonfire, then I'm going over to Estella's house to sleep over." I said, thinking of a way to tell him who Estella was.

"Oh, isn't that Mrs. Maru's daughter?" he said, obviously recognizing the name. "Her mother works with me, on a different area." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Uh, yea." The door bell rang. "That's Seth. I'll call when I get to Estella's house!" I called, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Michael raised a hand in farewell, then turned towards the den.

Seth stepped inside despite me waving him away. "G' bye, Mr. Atian!" Seth called, sticking his hand in to wave at my father before I closed the door behind us.

As I opened the door of the truck, Seth caught my hand. "You seem on edge." He looked worriedly down at my face. "We don't have to go to the bonfire. We can just hang out till its time to go to Estella's house." He murmured. I pulled my hand away, feeling bad.

"Seth, I know how much you want to go to this. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I murmured. I secretly wished that's what we could do, but it would kill him to not go.

"Andy, I can just turn into a wolf and then listen to everything that's goin on." Seth's words were easy to believe, but his eyes were pained.

"No! We're going." I said forcefully pushing him toward the driver's side, then got in on the other side, and slammed my door. He got in, grinning, and started driving. I sat in the seat twirling a curl or red hair around my finger. Soon we reached the cliff where already a huge fire was blazing in the middle of the cleft. "Wow, Peter sure is a pyromaniac isn't he?" I murmured when I stepped out of the car.

Seth laughed. "Sorta, he likes to do things perfect, and i think this is one of those times." He grinned at me, and we went to sit by the fire. Peter was sitting by Ashely, the girl he imprinted on. As I chatted with Ashely, the tribe elder stood.

"Its now time to share the legends of our ancestors." A hushed silence fell across the gathered people. I was excited now. I had heard the stories of the wolf ancestry before, but it always somehow got to me in a different way each time. I leaned back against Seth, who put his arms around me, and with the warmth, I began to lose conscience...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I was being shaken. "Andy...come on. Wake up. Estella will we waiting. Come on I don't want to have to carry you.." Seth murmured in my ear.

"What a caring boyfriend.." I mumbled, sitting up. The fire was still there, but it was dying and most of everyone was gone. I stood with Seth's help then wandered over to the truck. I glanced at my cell. I had a few texts from Estella, though i never remembered giving her my number. I read them while we drove in silence to her house. I snapped my phone shut and glanced at Seth. He had his phone up to his face, and was looking away. He seemed to be talking so I turned away. Suddenly my phone rang; playing Helena. Without looking at the number i answered, "Hello?" All i head on the other line was laughing. "Who the hell-?" I started, but realized who i was talking to. "Seth! You could've just talked to me!" I yelled into the phone. He jerked his hand away from his face, then gave me a dirty look.

"You were deeply absorbed in your cell, so I just thought that I'd call that rather than interrupting you." Seth said simply. I gave him the dirtiest look i could manage. He held up one hand defensively, and bumped into the curb of Estella's house.

I struggled to open the door, which ruined the dramatic exit I was trying to create. I tugged on the handle a little longer, all the while Seth watching me. Finally I gave up and hung my head and asked him to open the door for me. He grinned and stepped out of the car to get the door.

"Have fun at Estella's." He yelled cheerfully after me as I walked up to the house.

"Yea." Muttered, knocking on the door. "We'll see."


	6. The Sleep Over

Estella jumped up off her bed when she heard Andrea's boyfriend's truck round the corner. She couldn't feel if anything was different with the girl, so she continued down the stairs into the living room. She stood behind the door until she heard Andrea's faint muttering and then knocking. Estella waited ten seconds before opening the door.

"Hey, Andy!" Estella, said, opening the door wider so that Andrea could come in. Andrea smiled and pulled one small bag in. She had a pillow under another arm so Estella took that to be of help. "I hope you found it easy. We do sorta live tucked back in the woods." Andrea shrugged and set down her bag and leaned against the couch arm.

"It was pretty easy. Seth knows this area and the woods pretty well. We were close by too... Wow you have a nice house." She added looking around. Estella shrugged. Money accumulated over the years so things such as fancy houses were only a minor.

"Yea I guess so. Lets take this stuff upstairs." Estella led Andrea up stairs to her room. She pushed the door open and set Andrea's pillow down on the king sized bed. Andrea followed, and was instantly captivated by the room. There were all sorts of posters, pictures and drawings on the walls. The wall that the bed rested against was dedicated to a very intricately painted tree. It was beautiful, and in that, frightening. The meadow that was the background was in color, all different colors, very vibrant. The tree itself was gray, the branches dead and leafless. The trunk looked as if it had been burned. Estella glanced at Andrea and pointed towards a drawing on the wall. The diversion worked.

"Wow. Who drew that? Its amazing." Andrea asked, touching the bottom of the paper lightly. Estella nodded.

"That one, Victor drew. We're into things like that. You know, faeries, werewolves, vampires, pixies, that kinda stuff..." A sharp pain lanced on the back of Estella's neck as she named the creatures. She rubbed and and continued. "He says that is what I would look like if I was a any mythological creature. A pixie." Again the pain. Estella winced against it, and fell silent.

The strokes were dark and heavy, but intricate. The pixie was dressed as if she was in battle, a long sword hanging at her side. In her hands was a long and slender bow. An arrow was in place, and the bow was brought up to her face. Her facial features were that of an elf, but the set up was different. She had the slanted eyes and pointed ears. She was beautiful, and yet lethal at the same time.

"That's amazing." Andrea said, still taking it in. Estella nodded and then pointed at the other picture beside it.

This time she didn't explain it, just said, "That one I drew." Andrea gave her a quick smile then returned her attention to the drawing.

Estella's drawing portrayed a man, except no man could ever look this beautiful, or this terrifying. He was crouched down, his arms in front of him, as if holding off an enemy. You could see his muscles in his arms straining, but you could tell that if this was real he would not falter. His eyes were dark with fury, his mouth in a snarl. He did not carry weapons as the pixi did, but he had strengh.

Andrea was confused by the drawing, even how well done they were. She took a step back, and turned to Estella. "You guys are both quite the artists... What made you draw these?" Estella tapped her fingers on her arm.

"As I said before, it is what interests us. Its rather amusing too." Andrea nodded and sighed.

"So. What do we want to do first?"

* * *

**Hey thanks to geegeeboom for practically writing the descriptions of the vampire and pixi! ^^ pretty much exactly what i wanted. You rock! **


End file.
